Jack Alsandair
Summary Jack Alsandair was born to Natasha Alsandair, and of course, tasked with defending the world from Rouge Spirits, life devouring beings that would otherwise destroy the world as a whole. Note: Will become more complete, along with the rest of this profile, as Jack of All Trades is written. Personality To be portrayed. Appearance Jack usually just wears simplistic clothing, Shirt, Jeans, Jacket and shoes he can easily just slip into. His hair is in a mullet, long hair flowing behind his head down to his shoulders. After chapter 2, he ends up growing a beard around his lips and chin. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Jack Alsandair Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: 12 in Chapter 1, 18 in Chapter 2, 28 afterwards. Classification: Human, Alsandair Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde Martial Status: Single throughout Status: Alive Affiliation: The Alsandairs, specifically Xander, John and Natasha. Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Alsandairs are able to perceive at higher levels in comparison to normal humans. They can also see into the Ethereal Plane.), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old.), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is in tact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing.), Soul Manipulation with weapons and magic (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, they can easily destroy it.), Body Control (Has full Authority over their body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trama. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rouge Spirits are unable to drain their life), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Alsandairs are nigh immune to all natural assaults such as disease and poison) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (As an 18 year old Alsandair training for most of his life, he is comparable to Jack Von Alsandair) Speed: Relativistic+ normally, FTL+ via phasing (Has around the same level of speed as Jack Von Alsandair) Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman (Alsandairs possess much more stamina then normal humans. They cannot falter from physical blows due to their nature, allowing them to take numerous lethal attacks without trouble.) Range: Up to Kilometers with Manipulation (Able to manipulate whatever they can sense in some way) Standard Equipment: A steel hammer and katana, both of which are able to be reinforced via Mana in order to attack souls. Intelligence: Gifted (Jack is quite experienced, mastering combat at a young age, and often providing great wisdom in specific situations.) Weaknesses: Phasing leaves their soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can easily run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths